(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper connector, and in particular, a connector which can be mounted to different types of wiper arm.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when installation of the soft-frame wiper, the body of the wiper is locked with a securing member at the center position, and a securing member is secured to a connector, which is connected to the wiper arm of the vehicle. Due to the large curvature of the wiper motion, the firm securing of the connector is important. As a result, convention connector is made very complicated which thus make the installation process a difficulty to most of the people. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for windscreen wiper which mitigates the above drawback.